Fast Foreward to the Past
by Her Timeless Majesty
Summary: A Pirate!England x Mermaid!Reader Insert Fiction..."No, this can't be happening..." YOU WERE NOT A DAMN MERMAID! "I'm a...human." But the swishing mermaid tail as your lower half tells you otherwise. "NO!" You were born as a human not as a mermaid! "I'm a human, am I?"


**Timeless-Chan: **Hey guys This is my First reader Insert fic I hope You like it guys!

**America: **The dudette doesn't own any of us, we are owned by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya!** [Eats Hamburger] -Munch munch munch- **And she doesn't**-  
**

**England: [Shoves America] **The poppet also doesn't own the Song "Ningyo Hime" by Miss Koda Kumi

**Timeless-Chan:** I suggest you listen to Koda Kumi's Ningyo Hime while reading this~ Enjoy the Fic lovies : **[gives your cheeks loving friend affection kisses]**

* * *

**Fast Forward to the Past**

**Prologue Chapter**

**[Pirate!England x Mermaid!Reader]**

* * *

"**Umi ni yureteru tsukiyo no naka de **[Swaying in the moonlit night]

**Chiisa na awa ni natte kiete shimaitai** [I want to end it by becoming little bubbles and disappearing]

**Isso atashi ga ningyohime nara** [All the more, if I am the Mermaid Princess]

**Awa ni natte kiete shimaeru no ni ne"** [I'll become bubbles and disappear, anyway]

You cast a melancholy gaze towards the dark sky, your [e/c] intently watching at the brilliant full moon admiring its luminous beauty lingering for a moment before trailing to the blanket of starts that were decorating the darken heavens like studded diamonds pointing out a few constellations you knew before finally landing at the North Star or The Polaris.

"_The Navigator's Star."_

Raising both of your hands towards the vast black firmament as if to cup the star above your trembling palms, you mumbled a silent prayer for guidance before lowering your arms beside your soaked form that was leaning on a lone rock near the docks. Almost half of your lower body was submerged under the calming waves of the ocean that was gleaming beneath the mesmerizing silver rays of the moon as it danced to and fro from your direction.

Playing with the gentle waves with your right hand gliding them through the water, you started to hum a sweet tune under your breath contemplating about your current situation.

You heaved a heavy shaky sigh hugging your drenched figure in a futile attempt for warmth, your eyes moistening making your [e/c] look like two round precious sparkling gems embedded on your eye sockets. A lone teardrop fell from your right orb joining the mass of now seemingly dark liquid that extended as far as the horizon where the starry heaven and the great sea met.

"_How did this happen?"_

Closing your tearing glassy optics in remembrance letting the salty wind play with [long/short/mid length] hair blowing them past your shoulder blades, you dipped your head a little to the side trying to recall some of today's previous events.

"_It was summer vacation so my friends and I decided to go to [insert beach name here] to take a dip and have fun. It was a nice day, the sun was blazing but it's not that particularly hot. We swam for a while till it's almost lunch and the sea was bringing in some good waves for surfing so we decided to plunge in and battle the ocean armed with our surfboards…"_

**Flashback**

"_Come on [Name] swim with us mi amiga!"_

"_Yeah come on! Don't be a lazy ass! Get your lovely behind over here mon ami!" _

"_Or else the heroine will haul you over here and drown you HAHA!"_

"_Oh? Go ahead and try you bloody git!"_

_One can tell that you and your friends were hard core Hetalia fans by the way you speak and interact with each other._

_Rolling your [e/c] at their hyperactive-ness, you finished your [fav/drink] putting the glass on the table before heading towards their giggling forms 'lightly' whacking each other with their surfboards._

"_Take that you evil, vile villains!"_

_"MERCY!"_

_"NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"_

_Shrugging at their antics smiling softly, you trudged through the white sands of the shore making your way over them in your [colour/ style] swimsuit dowsing yourself in water cupping some of the blue liquid into your hands bringing them above your head dampening your wavy [h/c] locks a cool feeling washing over your senses._

_You loved the sea; you admired its beauty and brilliant blue colour as it sways in an unknown hypnotizing rhythm catching your breath as always. You love how refreshing it feels as you swam through its waves, the calm liquid accepting you under its wing as if you were being enveloped in a tender loving embrace. 'Maybe I'm a mermaid in my past life…heh.'_

"_Dudette, stop making love with the ocean and play with us!"_

_Cue eye twitch._

"_Are you having more 'fun' with the sea rather than us mi amiga?"_

_Vein pop, Vessel pop._

"_Leave bonbon alone girls, l'amour is l'amour no matter in what 'form'."_

"_FUCK YOU, YOU BLOODY PILLOCKING WENCH!"_

"…"

_ . .Dot._

"_Oh yes bonbon talk dirty! Say dirty things to moi! **MORE**! MORE!"_

"_SHUT YOUR DAMN PIE HOLE YOU FEMALE FROG!"_

**Brilliant**_ friends aren't they?_

_You swear your friends are becoming more and more like their favorite Hetalia characters as the day passes. Stomping your way to your France loving friend, you gave her a sickeningly sweet smile dipped with poison before bopping her head with your surfboard…HARD._

_Down goes the Francis Bonnefoy lover her unconscious body being carried by the lukewarm waters of [insert beach name here] back unto the shore._

"_MERDE! Dios mio you didn't have to hit her that hard chica."_

"_K.O! Nice one [Name]!"_

_You just gave your America loving friend a shit eating grin while padding through water carefully lying on your surfboard trying to catch a good wave to surf in. Now, you might be a good swimmer but you were just a mere amateur in surfing. Your friends taught you the basics but this is actually the first time you are going to surf so good luck to you._

_Gazing at the heavens and praying at every god in existence, you took a deep breath before exhaling it calmly swimming into the incoming big wave. At first, everything was going okay; you swam through the wave riding it balancing on your surfboard but everything turned bat shit insane from there. Reaching the wave's highest point you tried to steady your form as the wave mercilessly ploughed at the waters of the shore bringing you with it. With its unforgiving ferocity knocking you off balance, you slipped hitting your head at the side of your surfboard hard giving you a large gash on the forehead immediately knocking you out cold._

_When the waves died down, you were nowhere in sight sending your friends into panic searching for you prone figure._

"_OH MY GOD [NAME]!"_

"_[NAME] WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME CHICA POR FAVOR!"_

"_[NAME] COME ON DUDETTE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"_

_Your body feels like lead as you plunge deeper and deeper into the ocean as if you were being pulled by an unseen force._

'_Don't worry guys, I'll be okay.'_

"**Kizutsuita kao mise nai tame ni** [For the sake of not seeing that hurt face]

**Itsuwari no egao furi maite ita keredo** [That fake smile hurts every time but]

**Motto watashi ga uso wo tsukereba ii no ni"** [It'd be nice if I could be more dishonest.]

**End of flashback**

After that incident you woke up washed on shore, the waves caressing your cheek gently coaxing you away from your unconsciousness. You groaned opening your [e/c] facing the lone pearl that was illuminating the night sky. Your head was spinning and your body hurt all over while your limbs protested the movement of you sitting yourself up looking at your surroundings with swimming eyes.

Inhaling a good amount of air to calm your frazzled nerves, you tried to call for help but no voice came out of your mouth just a strangled "A-AH." Swallowing hard you tried again hoping to shout the word "HELP!" only to hear a somewhat melodic sound similar to an amateur singer doing the vocal exercise.

"_Damn it!"_

Enunciating a prominent growl, you casted your heated glare towards the harbour that was nearby hoping against hope to see is you can ask some people to call an ambulance and send you to the nearest hospital. Eyes widening at the scene, what welcomed your shocked orbs was not a quiet bay filled modern buildings, apartments or business establishments with different branded cars parked outside said constructions nor was the bay docked with the current brand of bass boats, cabin cruisers, bracera's or cape islander fishing vessels…

What greeted your sight was a slightly busy port with small wooden cogs littering near the shore line with fishermen arranging their nets preparing them for tomorrow's catch. Some of the people trekking the streets were wearing weird clothing, one that you only see on movies or costume parties. The supposedly asphalt streets were made of stone, bricks or just plain old gravel.

Tearing your wavering gaze from the movie-like setting and back to the port were a few Crayers' were on the far right side of the unknown harbour for trading that was occupied with a number of large square wooden boxes and barrels that were being lifted by some of the crewmen setting them down a good distance away from their respective ships.

And at the ominously dark faraway leftmost corner almost obscured by the shadows of the towering nearby walls were ships with the lowered familiar black flag carrying the Jolly Roger symbol…

"_Pirates."_

They were freaking Pirate Ships; they look just like the infamous black pearl 'owned' by Captain Jack Sparrow in your all-time favourite movie 'The Pirates of Caribbean".

"_You've got to be shitting me."_

Anxious, scared and panicked, you tried to haul your aching form up wanting to get as far away from the movie-like setting.

"_This is not real."_

You need to run; you need to escape this horrid nightmare before something bad happens. The harsh truth and reality did not quite sink in yet inside that hazy and disbelieving mind of yours. In order to get out of there, you need to move your damn legs first and stand up before you can bolt out of there like Italy when the personification of England is chasing him hot on his Italian trail.

Pushing yourself up with effort, you tried to stand ready to sprint as fast as humanly possible—

_**THUD.**_

—only to epically fail, flailing your arms for a while then losing your balance the sadistic gravity doing its dirty work making you fall… your façade making out with the floor bathing your face and lips with yellow sand particles.

"**MMMFGFGF HGGG TTYYHHO!"**

Someone must really hate you up there.

Majorly irritated, spitting some sand out, you rolled over feeling like a dog for a fleeting moment. You turned and glowered at your feet ready to throw a tantrum at that given instant because damn, even your own appendages won't even cooperate with you!

You were prepared to have a cursing and blaspheming contest with your aforementioned limbs your [e/c] hardening to a certain degree only to have your second shock of that day.

Instead of seeing a pair of long [insert your complexion here] legs, you were met with a [insert colour here] _tail._

A fucking**_ mermaid tail_**.

"_Great, could my situation get any worse than this?"_

With your now sensitive hearing, you can hear footsteps nearing your location making you freeze for minute ceasing all of your movements careful not to make a sound.

"Lad I see no person here."

"But Sir Smith I saw her here! The upper half of her body was human and the lower half was that of a fish!"

"_Well shit, now I'm royally screwed."_

You and your big inner mouth.

Irrational fear clung to you like a second skin, sending your mind into a myriad of worst cast scenarios your body tensing up before it unintentionally trembled as your stupid brain replayed those harsh memories one by one.

Wait.

Stop.

Pause.

Rewind.

Those are not your memories! You didn't grow up as a mermaid! You don't remember ever having a father and a mother of the same species! You were human damn it, born in [insert country name here] on [insert day, date and year here] not in some random damp cave near an unknown raging sea! You may not have a mother but you loved your father dearly! You weren't the only child dang it! You have two siblings, two twin brothers to be exact whom you loved to death. And you certainly don't remember ever being caught on a net with a Spanish bastard tearing your left tail before your escaped mangy his claws. You were just having fun with your friends in [insert beach name here] having the time of your life swimming and is human.

You were not a mermaid.

"_No…this can't be happening…"_

**YOU ARE NOT A DAMN MERMAID!**

"_I'm…a human!"_

…but the swishing [insert colour here] tail as your lower half tells you otherwise.

"_**NO!"**_

You cried in despair allowing your tired body to plummet under water, your vision starts to fade the gravity of your situation bitch slapping you with force as if being smacked by Russia using his bloody water pipe.

You are not in [insert country name here] anymore; hell you're not even in your own era anymore and worst of it all…you were now one of the creatures of the sea, one you thought that existed only in myths, legends and fairy tales.

…you were now a mermaid.

"_I'm a human, am I?"_

"**Shinjitakattanda** [I wanted to believe]

**Anata ga oujisama dato** [That you were a prince]

**Doredake ai de tashikame atta no ni** [No matter how many times I confirmed this with love]

**Kanashimi no umi de obore sou na omoi ima wa** [Feelings that seem like they'll drown in the ocean of sadness, now]

**Atashi wa otogi banashi no** [I am a fairy tale's]

**Ningyohime Tired"** [Tired Mermaid Princess]

-**Koda Kumi's Ningyo Hime** [Mermaid Princess]

_**To be continued...?**_

* * *

**Timeless-Chan: **Reviews are greatly appreciated! It gives motivation to the author / writer ;3 Don't worry fangirls you get to see Pirate!England and Chibi!America if you review next chapter d(^_^)b

With lots of love, scones and tea,

**~HerTimelessMajesty**


End file.
